Philosophy Arena
Pro-Natalism/Life Creation An interesting clarification is that EFILism is not opposed to life "in it of itself" but it does acknowledge life creation has no logical or sane basis. One of the main EFILism targets is the fact if someone does recognize a preciousness in life, that's all the more reason to not create life. This is because: A; DNA is the creator of torture and has no concern for life B: The universe is a blender of sharp and blunt objects, and will agonizingly mangle the preciousness beyond recognition, and also has no concern for life The essential truth is that "creating DNA life in the universe" is like using radioactive materials for your jewel shop, setting up the jewel shop in the middle of a ballistic warzone, then wondering why your jewel shop plan doesn't quite seem to be turning a profit, and is actually incurring quite a lot of damage. Deterministic Chaos Life is necessarily contingent on that which created life, but the contingency itself is not necessary, that is the key point. This happenstance of chaos that can just "change lanes" at any time this non-necessary contingency is released - that is, both life and life's contingency is so "changeable" that it's "effaceable", it is not necessarily the case. On the contrary -- the entire universe necessitates breathing room for EFILism -- and universal heat death will seal EFILism forever. Earth is the only pocket in the known universe that wove together a chemical mutated chaos such as the DNA Life Experiment. And even in this pocket, life can be annihilated and become like every other spot, and nothing will be amiss, nothing intelligent or logical necessitates life's existence. Almost no one is a real evolutionist, they still imbue DNA with some [https://efilism.fandom.com/wiki/Efilism_Wiki#Efilism_Vs._The_DNA_Delusion dogmatic] sense that it has a real plan, and looks after its own somehow, despite the fatal irony that DNA staged a global [https://www.liveleak.com/view?t=k47CN_1553723151 gladiator war] - Team DNA vs Team DNA - and commenced this ongoing [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cambrian_explosion 540 million year] bloodsport of zero-sum self-defeating carnage. (This is also known as "predator vs prey" in the glib euphemism language designed to whitewash and permit this useless catastrophe.) If you create a life, you're waiving DNA to do literally anything to it. And you could not be creating it for anything except personal delusions of purpose or the blunder of chaos, derived from a mutant code that programmed you to do it, never cared about anyone, doesn't know what it's doing, has no mission, and is not even aware you exist. Psychology Efilism has noted that psychology is the antonym of philosophy. There are only correct answers and incorrect answers. A psychology is a type of ink that bleeds into and distorts correct data (correct data meaning, in the purest sense, the data that objective reality has determined). Psychology is ironically made of objective data, but gives the transistor radio version of it. The only reason it's even possible to transcend/escape psychology is because of [https://efilism.fandom.com/wiki/Objective_Truth#Metacognition metacognition]. Psychology and biology is what makes fools out of the systems on earth. Metacognition allows ''epistemological models'' to contact ''nomological models'' (objective reality) - and this makes fools out of psychological models and biological models. A psychology is "DNA's very own". It is the selfish gene's biological computation, a fundamentally biased, skewed, cut-throat system. A psychology is designed to pander to itself and endlessly cheat/distort/twist logic, and basically tell whatever tale it takes to serve its own agenda. A psychology is also a form of entrapment, and not just any. Given the fact that free will doesn't exist, and given the fact that the same brain that produces the sensation of torture also produces the desperation to avoid the torture - a psychological system is the most malignant ensnarement of an entity even possible. Ironically and predictably, the academic field of psychology has been hijacked by those exact systems -- the academic field of psychology meant to expose the corruption of psychology became psychologically-corrupt. The most prominent of those corruptions took the form of psychiatry, which became even further corrupted (beyond any sane recognition) by capitalist pharmacology. Agnosticism/Skepticism Subjectivism/Relativism Randomness